


Stone Hearts And Broken Souls

by GalaxySeer



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Healing, Mental Breakdown, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Self Insert, She falls for the monstsr, Slow Burn, death of a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySeer/pseuds/GalaxySeer
Summary: I'd been wandering aimlessly for years. Never really knowing where I was going or what to do.But when I found an item that needed to be returned to a hero, well I figured it out real quick. Pulled into a war that I learned I'd been a part of long before. My broken soul looked for something to latch to.I found my stone.





	1. Chapter 1

 

I held tight to the bundle of flowers, roses, and daisies. They were her favorite. I had them wrapped in a pretty little purple ribbon, the ends were curled into spirals. Frilly little things. My grip on the flowers tightened, the covering crinkled. I relaxed my grip on the bouquet, this was not the time to get angry. Gently, I laid the bouquet onto the headstone, pushing a dead one out of the way. It fell to the mound of old grass.

I knelt down and laid a hand on the headstone, "Hey there Sissa, how have you been? Sorry, I haven't been around to see you, I've been busy. Started senior year of high school. It's good so far, don't know about the future though."

"I promise that I'll come and visit you more often," I swore. Rather than sit there and talk to the headstone all day, I, unfortunately, had things that required my attention. Internally, I reassured myself that I would have time to return. With a heavy heart, I got up from my knee and stood. A fleeting glance at the stone, before I made my way to the parking lot.

I slammed the driver's door and started out the windshield blankly. A pause that seemed to last for years ended with me banging my head against the steering wheel, cursing unspeakable words that any good christian would balk at. Unimaginable pain grip my already weakened heart. I knew what this visit would end with, it always does. But I couldn't help the call.

Tears welled up as I started to sob, I let them flow or I would simply do it later. Sometimes it is better to let the pain take its path rather than block it. Because like a river that you dam up, it will find another way to flow, whether that is by cutting through the earth or breaking through the man-made dam, it will flow. After a few moments of sobbing and sniffling, I was able to quiet myself. I had my time to cry, now it was time to get the day done.

Ready to get the day started, I clicked on the radio and started the car. I had errands to run and people to see.

* * *

The bundle of bells above the door of the shop sounded out my entrance. I smiled, because not far from the tinkling of the bells came a warm laugh from behind a counter, hidden behind boxes of clutter. "Ah! Kenna, welcome welcome!," Jonus prompted from his hiding space. I chuckled, "Hello Jonus, how are you this morning?"

"Eh," he shrugged, "It could be better, but who is complaining. My girl, you will not believe what someone brought in this morning! Quite a find I say myself." I trudged through the clutter, seeing some odd trinkets along the way. While Jonus might have nice sales, the man does not have a neat bone in his withered body. Far in the past, when this town was just becoming recognized on the map, Jonus's father had decided to set up a small shop to sell unwanted wares. Well, a couple of decades in and his father passed, leaving the shop to Jonus. That was... two decades ago. I still marvel at how stubborn this man was to age.

Eventually, I came upon a small man tucked away on an old bar stool. He was a little over four foot, but then again, his family wasn't very large. He embraced the look of a crazy miner from the pioneer days, he was at times a bit eccentric. Yet, that made him a bit more endearing I guess. The old man had been like a grandfather to me for most of my life. When my Mom had first come to this town, she was young, a single mother with a newborn baby. Jonus offered her a job at his shop as an organizer. So for a better portion of my childhood, I spent it running in these halls.

I smiled warmly at the memories, those were the old days.

Jonus grinned childishly up to me, in his callused hands was some kind of shiny trinket. Even in his older years, the man still held that little bit of a child in him. "Some youngns' brought it in this morning, saying that they found it in a ditch. I gave 'em ten for it. Look at the structure! Remarkable." I giggled at the awe in his eyes. I pulled or tugged, a chair from a pile of junk to sit and listen to his day.

He held out the find for me to see, I tentatively took it. Immediately, I noticed that it was oddly cool to the touch. With how much Jonus had been gripping it, you would think that it would have a smudge of heat, but no. I frowned and brought it closer to my face for a better look and gasped. I'd seen this before.

* * *

_"Mommy! Mommy! I drew a picture for you!" the little girl came running into her mother's room and throwing herself into her lap. A head full of long brown almost black hair swayed as she moved. Uneven from where she had decided to give herself a haircut. Her mother grunted and caught her flying daughter. "What is it Sissa?"_

_Sissa grinned, her two front teeth missing, "I drawed a picture for you, Mommy!" She proudly held her drawing up to the woman. In the eyes of the four-year-old, it was a masterpiece. Her mother wasn't going to argue because this was one of her better ones. The mother gently shifted the child so that she rested on her leg, "Well let's see it then. Show me this drawing!" She jested and poked her daughter._

_Sissa held the picture out in front of them both, it was a simple picture at first glance. However, if you were to look closer, you would see that this was no drawing a child should be able to do. It was intricate, every little detail was drawn. No shadow was skipped. Her mother gaped, "Honey, you drew this?"_

_The little frowned like she was hiding something, "I drew it, but my friend told me how to draw it. She was telling me about it and I said that I thought you would love it and she said we should draw a picture for you. SO we did! And it is so pretty!"_

_Her mother pursed her lips, she had known that her daughter had an imaginary friend. Heck, she'd had it since she was tiny. Sissa called it her Hunter, a protector of sorts. There was a stage when Sissa was afraid of everything, and her mother could do nothing to calm her child's nerves. But one morning, every fear was gone. Sissa explanation was that her Hunter swore to protect her from the evil._

_"Can I go play outside?" Sissa had a bored look. "Sure, just make sure your protector is with you."_

_"Okay Mommy, come on Day!"_

* * *

 

"Kenna, my girl, are you alright?" Jonus's distant voice called out concerned.

I blinked coming back to the present, I was panting. Touching my cheek, I found it wet. I was crying. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I sniffed, "I am fine Jonus. Past just got a hold of me. Won't happen again, please continue." I motioned for him to continue. He looked at me for a second before shrugging. He soon went back into his reminiscing. Zoning out from the conversation, I focused at the trinket. It was a medallion, it looked old. Really old. There was a shape of a head of some kind. It also mimicked a pocket watch, but there were no numbers on it to tell the time. I narrowed my eyes, there was an inscription on the inside.

"Hey, Jonus is it okay if I take this with me to lunch to get a closer look, maybe find something in its history. Could make it sell better."

"Sure, just be careful. I know how you are when you get obsessed with something," he warned. I scoffed playfully and grabbed my bag from the chair. Slipping the medallion in, I quickly gave Jonus a kiss on the cheek and rushed out of the store.

* * *

That night, I sat cross-legged on my bed. The medallion in my hands, I was trying to figure out what purpose it could serve. You couldn't read time from it, so it wasn't a watch. Then there were the odd details that it had. They almost looked fictional. I glared at the stoic face, it was almost gloating at me. I growled and tossed the stupid thing into my pillow. I huffed and pouted, it was well into the night, most everything was shut down. There was nothing to watch, at least nothing worth watching. Slipping off my bed, I wandered over to my bookshelf. Maybe I could find something to read, considering that I've read all of them. Multiple times. 

"Ah, Hobbit!" Perfect. This would distract me.

Soon the never ending evening, passed by within unseen hours. I sat undisturbed for hours, it was well into the next morning before I closed the hardback book. I held a sated expression. However, while I loved to read. My mind required sleep to function, so that bed of mine was calling oh-so-wonderfully. I yawned and set  _"The Hobbit"_  on my nightstand. I slid my covers back and slithered in like a snake seeking the warmth of its den. 

Right as I got comfy, something sharp poked me in the back of the neck. "Oh yeah. You," I hissed. It was the medallion. Sitting there in the fort of my pillows looking just as smug as before. I made a face at the hunk of metal. I didn't know why I thought of the thing as a being. A feeling that I got from it I guess. "You, my friend, are spending the night in the drawer. Hope you enjoy it!"

I placed it in my drawer and shut the drawer. Now for sleep. I drew my covers up to my neck and turned off my lamp. Sleep called to me with a voice of a siren. Not long after, I was breathing softly, a few times saying something.

Had I been paying attention, I would have seen the uncanny glow coming from my nightstand. A soft blue hue. The medallion was calling for its hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was hard the next morning, right off the bat, it would appear as though the sun was trying to blind me. Apparently, I'd left the curtains open the night before. The one good thing was that it was my day off, so I had all day to lazy around. I beamed at the thought of taking a nap. A nap! As a little kid, taking naps was taken as being sent to solitary in jail. It meant war with the parents, often ending with us passed out snoring. Now as an adult, I can't seem to get enough. I work part-time, taking college classes online, and other things. Sleep was a luxury I deeply missed. 

However, my alarm clock had a different idea. Its incessant waling rose me from my bed like a corpse from a grave it'd been resting in for hundred years. Slowly, groggy, and murder in mind, I dragged my butt from the bed. I knew I probably looked like something that just emerged from the lagoon, I was notorious for having bed-head. "Fine! I'm up you stupid Decepticon!" I slammed my hand down on the off button, effectively shutting the vile contraption off.  

"Might as well get this day going," I complained. As if on cue, my stomach growled, demanding a sacrifice. "You and me both. You and me both." So breakfast it is. I made my way to the kitchen, a small one. Really it was from the fifties, so while I was uncomfortable with the Pepto-pink, I was too lazy to paint over. Besides, it gave it life. I meandered over to the fridge and opened it. Bare and empty. Much like my tummy. I found an apple in the bottom drawer, soon happily munching on the sweet fruit. 

While sitting on the counter, chewing away at my apple, my phone began to ring. I set my apple down and grabbed my purse from across the counter, "Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Rose?" 

I frowned, "Speaking, who is this?"

"This is the High School. We are wondering if you are still looking for a job here as an assistant." 

I lept from the counter, "Yes! Ye- I mean, yes I am. May I ask why?" I tried to keep a steady voice, no matter how much excitement was running through my body. It had been months since I'd turned in that application. While I had no experience in teaching, I could use the job as an income. An excellent income.

"Well an opportunity has come up and we are seeing if you would like it."

I grinned, "Yes, I would love to!"

"That's wonderful. Are you available currently to come in for a meeting to settle everything?"

"Yes, I will be there in a few minutes." 

"Perfect. See you then." And they hung up. I could no longer hold in the squeal of excitement. It took over me and came out. It appeared as though I was having a fit. "Yes. Yes. Yes." I pumped my arms.

Alright, now I need to pick out the right outfit. I completely forgot about my half-eaten apple and rushed to my bedroom. Throwing open my closet door open, I searched for the perfect outfit. Glancing through the closet, I found a light white shirt. A simple turtle-neck with no sleeves. One of my favorite shirts for important events. I chose one of my newer pairs of jeans. And my dark blue jacket. 

Peering at my reflection in my small mirror, I hummed in contentment. I looked great!

Grabbing my purse from the counter, I picked up my keys and ran out the door. 

* * *

I rushed back into the house. Ran to the kitchen. 

"Forgot my apple."

* * *

 "Okay, Ms. Rose. Your class will be with Mr. Strickler. Helping him with grading papers and aiding him with getting the curriculum ready for the year. I will show you the way to the class." The lady behind the desk gave me some papers. She stood up and waved her hand for me to follow her. I thanked her and followed silently, not wanting to make a fool of myself. As we went down the halls, I watched as some students were still lingering in between classes. In an instant, my mood was sucked away, my happiness becoming hollowness. I had once been a student in these halls. Only a few years ago...

"Ms. Rose, if you will."

I blinked, "What? Oh yes, thank you." She nodded and walked back to the office, leaving me there standing at Mr. Strickler's door. I gulped and knocked on the door to his office. "Come in." I twisted the door handle and opened the door.

"Mr. Strickler," I asked. A man sat behind an old mahogany desk. He was an older gentleman, at least to my age. Stood about '6 even, dark hair with gray stripes. A large nose, and unnerving eyes. Then there was the pen in his hands that he was messing with. Must fidget a lot, I mused. 

He smiled, "Ah, you must be Ms. Rose, my new assistant."

"Yes, that would be me. How are you today?"

"And mannered I see! A failing trait these days. Tell me what made you interested in working as an assistant?" He went back over to his desk and opened a drawer. I stood in my spot, "To be honest, it's a job. And I'm familiar with the school." Stickler paused.

"Humor me, how is it that you know this school well? Were you a passed assistant?"

"Me? No, I was a student. Though only for a few months, my family lived here for only a few months before we were moved to another town." I spoke with a smile.

He raised his eyebrows, "Really? What year?" 

I pursed my face in thought, "A little over two years ago or so. I'm not that good with dates, but I do remember this school." We chatted for a good while, him asking me questions about myself. I asked him some questions on the way that he taught, graded, and so on. We went over the curriculum. At one point I yawned, "I'm sorry. I didn't sleep all that well."

Stickler smiled, "That's quite alright my dear. As it is, it's already seven."

"Really? Well, time does fly by. Forgive me, but I must be on my way. I do have an appointment with a family member of mine."

"Do have a nice night Ms. Rose. I hope to see you soon."

"And to you Mr. Strickler."

* * *

 

"She smells of the amulet."

"I noticed that when she stepped up to my door, however, I couldn't find a sign that she was aware of what I was. But that does not mean that she is aware of what she holds."

"Still, we should deal with her before she does. I do not wish for any loose ends."

"Let's wait. I want to see how long before she finds out what it is. A bit of entertainment."

"And when she does? What then?"

"A snack."


End file.
